Kotov
What am I doing with my life - Kotov questioning his life choices. Kotov, formerly known as Inquisitor Hoovymane, is the last Gen III tagger. He is well known for his deep hatred of The Bear Set for heavy, and his deep love of his Waifu, the bucket. Style Kotov tries to be original, but it often ends with him unknowingly copying tags. He tends to posts tags that are plays in words or puns. He is the creator of the "Botkiller Armory" and "A Deeper Look" set series, but finds sets to be much more work than reward. He takes the website overly seriously and finds himself competing to make good tags, even if nobody is is actually competing History Kotov joined TF2tags on 12/12/16, after somebody recommended it on the community forums when he was trying to name his Strange Huo-Long Heater. He reached his first 100 points in 10 days. On 1/16/17, he reached 1000 points after posting around 210 items total. Relationships Kotov tries to be friendly with everyone, but can be easily provoked and irritated. He knows most of the taggers well through the discord, and tries to support new taggers in their endeavors. Faction Allegiences Kotov originally tried to start his own faction on the site, known as "The Hoovy Inquisition", but it was shut down the same day by Makin' Bacon. Wanting to fit in, Kotov joined the CTBB, but quickly dropped out due to a sense of inactivity from the group. Kotov joined in the Wah's Own critnuke, and told stories to real life friends about the Wahfia, a group of people who worshiped Waluigi. This earned him Wario status in the Wahfia. On 1/25/16, he underwent Wahfia initiation. He is now a member of the Wahfia Trivia * His original username on the site was "Sneak Attack Avarax Attacks", but that was quickly changed due to a name change on Steam. * He spends lots of time pyro-sharking, and has claimed the lives of over 430 victims with his Neon Annihilator. * His username is a reference to the character "High Inquisitor Whitemane" from the MMORPG World of Warcraft. Whitemane is the now-deceased leader of the Scarlet Crusade, a hostile faction dedicated to destroying the undead. * Kotov is said to be the last of the Gen III taggers. * He has an undying resentment for The Bear Set, taking every chance he gets to belittle it for its shitty weapons. * Kotov's waifu is the bucket, and he can be referred to as Hoovket or Buccymane. This love of buckets led to the creation of his longest set: Bucketspiration Date. * He plays copious amounts of Magic the Gathering and World of Warcraft, but he seems to be alone in his endeavors * He made himself a Wiki Page long before he was major. What a prick. * His username on most games is "Salvonic", and the only reason he decided on "Kotov" as his Steam and Tf2Tags name is because of an inside joke with his friends, but he quickly grew attached to it. * His alternate site egos consist of: "Hooventine" who is his r63 self, "Sniperlame" who is his Ntf2tags self, "Hoovybrain" which is his spooky self, and "HeavyBeard" which is his Gun Garrison name. * He constantly updates his wiki page, since it's unblocked on his school website. it's usually just small snippets of changes at a time. He's also the only person to really update it. Category:Taggers Category:Generation 3